Soul Mates
by S7Angel09
Summary: JoMax. AU Johnny and Lulu have broken up and Johnny and Maxie face an attraction that cannot be denied. Takes place during the fire in the hospital story line. Johnny has to save Maxie multiple times in one night. Will they end up together or not? R and R
1. The Car Accident

_**Okay, so here is my next story. It is a JoMax fan fiction. I know that there is no such thing of JoMax at this point but I have a feeling and I am hoping that there will be one soon on General Hospital. This takes place during the weeks that Johnny saves Maxie's life multiple times.  
Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters**_

**Chapter 1 **

**The Car Accident**

Maxie could not believe that Spinelli had fallen for that stupid Winnifred's crap. God she was such a bitch! She had turned him in to the FBI and yet he still wants to spend time with her. She slammed her hands against the steering wheel and turned the heat up in her car. As she looked back up in the road she saw a car that was coming right at her and she swerved and felt herself going into the snowy ditch. As her car made impact with the snow she felt her entire body slam forward and pain before everything went black.

JohnnyandMaxieGeneralHospitalJohnnyandMaxieGeneralHospitalJohnnyandMaxieGeneralHospital

Johnny had ended it with Lulu a week ago. She had come to his apartment tonight to try and get him back but he could not get back with her because he knew that he had done the right thing. He didn't want Lulu to be involved with him because he did not feel like he was the right one for her. Johnny was really confused to tell the truth, he had not felt a connection with Lulu for a while. He felt as though he was falling out of love with her if that was possible. He shook his head and swore. He hated being confused and feeling this way. He realized that he had gotten lost in his thoughts and focused on the road again and saw a car going too fast and he looked down and realized that he was too. He attempted to slow down and hit ice and went into the other lane and watched in horror as the other car went into the ditch and hit the snow banks. Hard. He could not get control of his own car and he too swerved. He sat for a moment, making sure that he was alright before he hurried out and towards the car in the ditch.

JohnnyandMaxieForeverJohnnyandMaxieForeverJohnnyandMaxieForeverJohnnyandMaxieForever

Johnny opened the door and saw that it was Maxie inside the car and he drew in a sharp breath. "Maxie! Oh my god, Maxie."

He looked around and knew that they could not stay out there for very long and he picked Maxie up out of the car and carried her to the abandoned garage. He gently laid her on the couch that was there and knelt down next to her. He could not resist the impulse to brush aside her hair with his hand. When he did he saw that she had a bruise on her forehead. "Maxie, come on. Wake up." He gave a relieved sigh when she moaned and began to open her eyes slowly. "What the hell? Where am I?' Johnny put his hands on her shoulders when she tried to sit up and pushed her gently back down. "Hey,hey calm down Maxie."

"Johnny? What happened?"  
"Well, I would say that I hit you and ran you off he road but you did the same thing to me. So I guess we ran each other off of the road. You just went into the ditch harder and faster than I did. You have a nice goose egg on your forehead, I just hope that you don't have a concussion."  
"Oh my god, Johnny I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"  
"Me? I 'm fine, you are the one that got knocked out. Are you alright?"

"I think so. Where are we?"  
"An abandoned garage, I couldn't take the time to check the cars with you lying unconscious. I had to get you to some shelter first." Johnny then stood up and walked towards the back door and opened it when Maxie cried out. "Johnny! Please don't leave me here. I hate to sound like a whiny girl, but there is a blizzard going on out there and I really don't want to be in here by myself."  
Johnny turned and closed the door and hurried back over to Maxie. "Maxie, calm down. I'm not going anywhere. Why would I leave you?" Before she could answer Johnny got up and and went outside. He had left in a hurry because he had had the strong urge to kiss Maxie.

JoMaxJoMaxJoMaxJoMaxJoMaxJoMaxJoMaxJoMaxJoMaxJoMaxJoMaxJoMaxJoMaxJoMaxJoMax

Johny had gone out and brought a box of beers back in with him and he and Maxie had drank and warmed up and talked for a couple of hours. They had talked about why they were bad for Lulu and Spinelli. Maxie had explained to Johnny that she and Spinelli were just friends and that she wished that he would just understand that. Johnny had explained to Maxie that he was not in love with Lulu anymore and that had made him feel like a real jerk. He and Maxie both felt that they had a connection to the other and they understood each other. They had ended up both sitting next to one another on the couch and Johnny was looking Maxie right in the eyes. Before he knew what he was doing, he had moved forward a little bit more and was kissing Maxie. She was shocked at first to feel Johnny's lips on hers but then she felt herself kissing back without thinking. Before they knew it that innocent kiss turned into full out making out on the couch. They both pulled away from each other at the same time and sat staring each other full in the face and were both breathing hard. Maxie was just about to speak when Johnny beat her to it. "I'm sorry about that Maxie, I shouldn't have-"  
"Don't be sorry. I enjoyed it."  
"Really? I-"  
"Johnny stop. You are a really great guy and I would be one lucky girl if that kiss had been a real one."

"What makes you think that that was not a real kiss?"  
"You are sad and angry about the way that you are feeling about Lulu. That's all."

"No that's not it at all Maxie. I kissed you because I feel this attraction to you that I just can't name."

"I kissed you too you know."  
"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I feel something between us too. I don't know what it is but a part of me would like to find out."  
"Me too. But let's get back to Port Charles first okay?" Johnny laughed. The two of them headed outside back to the vehicles and found that Johnny's still ran and Johnny drove it right out of the ditch and the two of them headed back to town. When they got there they saw smoke and Maxie mentioned that it looked like it was coming from the hospital. Johnny hurried that way and they saw the fire that was engulfing the hospital and Maxie began to panic. She hopped out of the car before Johnny had even pulled to a stop and was rushing to a fireman. "Oh my god! Are there still people in there?!"  
"Ma'am calm down. There are a few people still inside. There is a list over with that man of all of the people that have gotten out so far." Maxie thanked him and went to the other man and asked if Spinelli's name was on it. It wasn't. She went back to the firemen and told him that her friend was still in there and the man said that no one was going back in there. Maxie was pissed and found her own way into the hospital. Johnny had gotten out of the car and went to follow Maxie but Lulu stopped him and by the time he had split away from her, Maxie was gone. He was looking for her when he heard a man describe her over his radio, saying that she had went back inside. Johnny's eyes widened and he knew that he had to go back inside and save her. Especially when he saw Spinelli walk out with Jason and Sam perfectly fine.


	2. The Fire

_**Here is the second chapter of this JoMax story and it is probably the last one, though I can't say for sure. I hope that you read and review it and read all of my other stories too. Thanks for reading!  
Disclaimer I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters**_

**Chapter 2**

**The Fire**

"Spinelli, I swear if you make me ruin my new shoes, you will not have to worry about some...stupid fire." Maxie was running out of breath as she ran up the eighth staircase and saw the door in front of her. The stairwell was only getting hotter and she knew that she had to find Spinelli quickly or she would not be able to get out. She got to the eighth floor and walked around it wondering where the hell the fire extinguishers were. She felt really tired and began coughing and couldn't stop. She fell to the floor and continued to cough. Before she knew it she was lying curled up on the floor in a fetal position. Then she blacked out.

GHJohnnyZaccharraMaxieJonesGHJohnnyZaccharraMaxieJonesGHJohnnyZaccharraMaxieJonesGH

Johnny raced up the eighth flight of stairs after checking the seventh floor for Maxie, and as he rounded onto the eighth landing he ran into Sonny and Carly. "Hey, what're you doin', you can't go up there."

Sonny told him sternly. "I have to look for Maxie. Have you seen her?"  
It was Carly's turn to speak. "No, we came down from the tenth floor, there was nobody up there."

"Yes there is. Maxie is up there and I am going to find her." Johnny started up the stairs when Carly stopped him "Have you seen Jax anywhere?"

"No, sorry. They have brought a lot of people out but I have not seen him. I gotta go."  
Johnny once again started up the stairs when Sonny stopped him. He did not say anything for a minute, but just looked Johnny in the eyes and stared him down until he finally spoke. "You be careful."

Johnny nodded his head in shock at Sonny's words. He thought that Sonny had hated him because of his father. He always knew there was something about the dynamic between he and Sonny though. It was sad to think that Sonny had been more of a father to him instead of his own father, and it was not like Sonny had done anything special towards him. He put his thoughts back on track as he began to search the eighth floor and saw that it was almost fully engulfed in flames. He knew that he had better find Maxie fast if he wanted her to have any chance at all of getting out of the hospital. He yelled her name and then turned around a corner and saw her shoe. He picked it up and went through the floor faster. Then he saw something black and quickly realized that it was Maxie's sweater and sprinted towards it. He felt as though his heart had stopped when he saw that Maxie was just lying there, perfectly still. "Maxie." His voice came out in a hoarse whisper and he knelt down next to her and felt for a pulse in her neck. It took him a moment to find it, but in that moment he realized that he did not know what he would do if he had lost her. She meant much more to him than he had ever thought before. He loved her. Loved her. He could not believe that he had come to the realization in such a short amount of time. He shook his head to bring himself back to the present and called Maxie's name a couple more times. When he realized that she was not coming to, he picked her up in his arms and hurriedly carried her down the stairs. When he got down to the second floor landing, he felt Maxie shifting in his arms and stopped for a moment and looked around. This spot looked safe enough for the moment and so he looked down into Maxie's face and saw her trying to open her eyes. She moaned and they slowly began to flutter open. "That's it Maxie. Come on. Come back to me." Johnny's eyes widened as Maxie's opened and she smiled at him. "Johnny? You came in here to find me?"  
"Yeah, of course I did."

"Why?"  
"Because, Maxie, I care about you. I really do. It scares me how fast I came to realize that, but I do. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you just now."

"Johnny, what about-"  
"Spinelli, is fine, he came out before I came in to find you. Don't worry about him. I'm more worried about you for the moment. You've been out for a while now. Are you okay?"  
"I don't know, I feel a little bit dizzy."  
"Yeah, that is exactly why I need to get you out of here as fast as possible."

Before Maxie could utter a word, Johnny was rushing her down the last flights of stairs and out into the cool air. Maxie sucked in her first clean breath in a long time and looked up, smiling at Johnny. "Am I dreaming, or is this fresh air?"  
"You bet your sweet ass it is!"

"Oh, thank god. Thank you so much for getting me out of there Johnny. That's twice tonight that you have saved my life. I don't know what I would do without you."  
"Anytime. Let's go check you out though because we have a lot of things that we need to discuss."

Johnny rushed Maxie over to an ambulance and watched as Paramedics checked her out and told her that she had a mild to severe concussion and would need to go to the clinic. She would also have to be on oxygen for a little while, but other than that, she would be all right. Johnny breathed a sigh of relief and told the man that he would take Maxie to the health clinic that was taking all of the people that needed to be tended to.

ghJMghJMghJMghJMghJMghJMghJMghJMghJMghJMghJMghJMghJMghJMghJMghJMghJMghJM

Johnny hurried Maxie into the clinic and found the closest available nurse and told her what the paramedic had said about Maxie's condition. The woman found an open exam room and had Johnny set Maxie on the table and as he went to leave she grabbed his hand and he looked into her eyes and saw that she was begging him to stay without having to say a word. He came back over to her and brushed her hair back for the nurse to examine the large bump. Johnny answered all of the questions and the woman said that Maxie did not have enough smoke inhalation to need oxygen but could go home as long as she had someone to watch over her through the night and wake her up every hour and make sure that she was coherent. The woman hurriedly told them that if she experienced any serious nausea or dizziness to come back, but a little bit was normal. Johnny nodded and watched as she practically ran out the door. Johnny continued to stroke Maxie's hair and looked down at her and realized that she was looking back at him. "Can you take me home?"  
"No."  
"No?"  
"No. You are coming back to my apartment."  
"You mean the one that you rented with Lulu? I don't think so. Take me home. Mac can watch out for me and wake me up every hour. You don't have to take care of me Johnny."  
"Lulu moved out a week ago, you know that. And oh no? I believe that I saved your ass twice tonight and I did not do it just so I could go to your funeral. I know that you are not going to tell Mac and I sure as hell am not going to so the best solution is for you to come back to my apartment and stay the night."  
"Fine."  
Johnny nodded his head and then proceeded to pick her up off of the examination table and completely ignored her requests for him to put her down. Her voice was weak and tired but Johnny was glad that she was returning to her old self.

JoMaxForeverJoMaxForeverJoMaxForeverJoMaxForeverJoMaxForeverJoMaxForeverJoMaxForever

Johnny walked Maxie right into his bedroom and put her on his bed and laughed as she gave it a disgusted look. "Maxie, it's a new bed."

"Oh."

"We have to talk about some things."  
"I know. You should start though."  
"Okay. We both agreed earlier that we have feelings for each other and I think that we should act on them."  
"Really?"

"Yes. I have not truly cared for Lulu for a while now and I think that the attraction that I have for you has been there since that first time that you kissed me at Crimson."  
Maxie blushed and Johnny sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Maxie when I found you in the hospital tonight, I realized that I couldn't bear it if I lost you because I love you."  
Johnny sat there silently and heard Maxie's quick intake of breath. He hoped that he had not scared her off.

GH Johnny Maxie GH Johnny Maxie GH Johnny Maxie GH Johnny Maxie GH Johnny Maxie GH

The only other guy in her life that had ever told her that he loved her was Coop and he was dead now. She knew that he would want her to move on with her life and be happy and she had tried, but she had never thought that Johnny would be the one that she moved on with. She realized that she did love Johnny right back and probably had since the first day that she had met him at the Black and White Ball. She knew that he was waiting and that she had to tell him how she felt right away and she took in a deep breath.

"I love you too Johnny."  
Johnny looked at her. "You do?"  
"I have since the Black and White Ball."  
"Maxie."  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Just Maxie."  
Maxie smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. Maxie could feel the sparks fly between the two of them and she knew that somewhere, Coop was smiling because she was finally moving on with her life. While she would never forget him, she would finally let herself really and truly live and allow herself to be happy. Johnny then got into the bed beside Maxie and told her to get some rest. He stayed awake next to her and watched her sleep and woke her up every hour to make sure that she was all right. Maxie knew that she was safe with Johnny and that he would take care of her and also that the two of them could face whatever other obstacles may be thrown in their way. Johnny couldn't believe that he had finally found the one girl for him. He would finally get his chance to be happy.


End file.
